


Naughty or Nice

by vkusno-katsudon (xevinx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Very Merry Phichimetti Week, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Tree Decorating, It's all Xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/pseuds/vkusno-katsudon
Summary: They'resupposedto be decorating their Christmas tree — but with the surprises that Chris and Phichit have in store for each other, they just keep on getting distracted.[For A Very Merry Phichimetti Week: Day 3 - Christmas Jumpers and Fuzzy Socks]





	Naughty or Nice

Only on the Sunday afternoon two days before Christmas did Phichit and Chris finally find the time to decorate the tree in Chris's Lausanne apartment for their first shared Christmas — and yet having the time wasn't enough; they kept getting so easily distracted.

It was the middle of the season so Phichit was still very much in the midst of hardcore training; this was his first afternoon off in weeks. On top of that, his strict diet regimen meant that he was left unable to indulge in some of the best Christmas traditions: gingerbread, eggnog and enough chocolates to make him feel sick. Not that he celebrated Christmas to any great extent back home in Thailand, but winters spent in Detroit had endeared the festivities to him greatly.

So yeah, it sucked to miss out on that stuff. And unfortunately Chris was in a similar boat, not because he was still in such full-on training — he wasn't, having retired recently — but he _was_ lactose intolerant.

(A funny story; Phichit had almost cried when he first found out about Chris's ailment during one of their earliest dates, more drunk than tipsy as they discussed plans for desert after a homemade, candlelit dinner.

"But chocolate?" he had questioned in a small voice. " _Swiss_ chocolate! It's the best, and Swiss cheese?!"

"The irony is far from lost on me, believe me..." Chris had replied and then just shrugged, long used to life without such pleasures.)

Luckily there were still some other Christmas joys that Phichit could partake in with his boyfriend, and he fully intended to immerse himself in those, time permitting. It was his first time in Switzerland too, and he already loved the snowy, quaint charm of the outskirts of Lausanne.

First in the line of those joys came as an early Christmas present from Chris. 

"Before we get started decorating the tree," he said, his words punctuating the thud of the big box of decorations he had fetched from the attic hitting the wooden floor of the living room, "I got you something, peach. Well, I got _us_ something. To get us into the festive spirit."

"Ooh, what is it?" Phichit asked, then waited expectantly, head cocked to one side as Chris fetched a package from the coffee table.

It was already opened and he stuck his hand inside to retrieve what looked to be something made of knitted fabric, then dropped the packaging onto the arm of the couch.

As Chris stepped closer to him, Phichit soon saw that it was a Christmas jumper — no, _two_ Christmas jumpers. Chris arranged them so that he had one in each hand and they were already folded such that the writing across their fronts was visible. One was dark green and had the words _'I've been nice'_  stitched across the front in white, while the other was red and in place of that had _'I've been naughty.'_

Phichit burst out laughing as his eyes flitted between the two, and Chris was sure that it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

"So?" Chris outstretched the hand holding the 'nice' jumper to his boyfriend. 

"Nice is boring!" declared Phichit, hands placed assertively on his hips. "I want naughty..."

He launched an attack at once, going straight in for a tickle at Chris's side to get him to drop the jumpers. But Chris held on — just about — and darted across the room, Phichit following in chase until he had him cornered.

"Got you!"

He might have put up a little fight but if there was one thing that Chris simply _couldn't_ do, it was denying his Phichit something that he wanted so eagerly. He'd have done close to anything to see that contented smile that emerged on his boyfriend's face when he was finally handed the 'naughty' jumper.

What was even bigger was the smile that Chris received when he put on his own. The sweatshirt he had been wearing came off — cueing a wolf-whistle from Phichit — and then he pulled the new one over his head.

The fit was a little tight there but Chris only really realised that something was wrong once his hands emerged from the sleeves and just... kept going, so far that the cuffs eventually rested just an inch or so south of his elbow.

The main body of the jumper fit snug around his muscular frame and almost looked like an intentioned crop top, leaving a good few inches of exposed midriff due to the low-rise jeans that he was wearing.

Incredulous, Chris looked down at himself, blinking slowly. "This is – like, a child's size. Something must have gone wrong with the order..."

Without replying to that Phichit just followed in kind, pulling on his own jumper over his head and then his arms. The fit was only marginally better for him, in that the jumper wasn't tight against his more slender frame — but it was still too short, much too short.

"We look ridiculous." Chris buried his face in both hands. So much for his cute gesture.

"No, we look hot!" Phichit countered. He stepped forward to gently test his hands on either side of Chris's side, eyes feasting on his toned abs. "Although I am... _freezing."_

And that was in spite of their being warmed by crackling heat of the open fire that they had spent about half an hour trying to get going before deciding to decorate the tree.

"Oh, you big grump." Phichit kicked Chris's shin lightly. "Come on, let's take a selfie!"

Well-practiced as they were, it was only a matter of seconds before they had captured a perfectly framed and properly lit image showing off their new jumpers. Phichit tapped away on Instagram, captioning the photo.

 **phichit+chu** : _getting into the xmas spirit with my wonderful boyfriend_ @christophe-gc _#matchingjumpers #croptopjumpersarethenewthing #trendsetters_

Chris glanced over at the screen and beamed; one of the things he loved most about Phichit was his positive outlook on life, the way that he could turn any unexpected inconvenience into something good — _case in point._

Phichit's phone buzzed almost immediately and a notification popped up on the screen from one of their mutual friends.

 **v-nikiforov** : _i think your jumpers are the wrong way around??_

Victor clearly hadn't batted an eye at the fit of the jumpers, probably because even though they were actually accidental, a stunt like that might have been expected from the adventurous couple. As for which way around their jumpers belonged...

 **christophe-gc** : @v-nikiforov  _oh, you know nothing my dear friend_

After all, Phichit most definitely had it in him to be _naughty_ at certain times; it was a more private side of him that Chris now knew well.

As if on cue, Yuuri weighed in too.

 **katsudon-yuri** : _well if i know_ @phichit+chu _he would have fought you for the naughty one_

 **christophe-gc** : _and_ @katsudon-yuri _has it! i probably should have bought two naughty ones ;)_

They returned their attentions to the tree after that, and got as far as opening up the big cardboard box of decorations and pulling out the box full of baubles inside it when they encountered their next distraction.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Phichit's eyes lit up with a realisation, accompanied by a knowing smirk.

"I got us something too!"

He placed the stained-glass baubles that were in his hands safely back into their box and then made straight for his backpack, which was holding the living room door ajar. He fished out of it a small plastic bag from his visit to the Christmas market in town, on his run back from the rink.

Chris was handed a pair of neatly folded fuzzy red and green striped socks, as Phichit held onto a similar pair for himself.

Each of Chris's socks had a reindeer head right at the top, complete with big felt antlers and a red pompom nose. In place of the reindeer, Phichit's pair had a snowman with a carrot nose sticking out of its face. They were — in his opinion, at least — the very best kind of cheesy.

But if the jumpers were too short, the socks were far longer than Phichit had assumed, a fact that only became apparent as they unfolded them and then both sat down to pull them onto their feet. They really looked quite the pair with the novelty socks pulled up over their trousers and almost to their knees. 

All along there had been music playing quietly in the background, Phichit's trusty festive playlist — but now his absolute favourite Christmas song was beginning and his ears pricked up instantly.

_Each year I ask for many different things_  
_But now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

The excited, fond expression on Phichit's face told Chris all that he needed to know. He walked over to the stereo and turned the volume up, then as Michael Bublé crooned louder he padded back to the centre of the room and reached both hands out towards Phichit.

"Dance with me, mon cher?"

"How could I possibly say no to that?"

Chris tugged on his boyfriend’s jumper to pull him flush against his chest, rested one hand on the small of his back and with his other clasped one of Phichit's. They danced around the living room in those funny cropped jumpers and fuzzy socks, slipping occasionally against the wooden floor but catching each other whenever that happened.

His voice muffled against the other's shoulder, Phichit sung along in a subdued but sugary sweet voice:

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
_There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas_  
_Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
_I want something that lasts forever_  
_So kiss me on this cold December night_

And Chris did just that. Turned his head, tipped Phichit's up by his chin and kissed the breath right out of him. Phichit threw both of his arms around Chris's neck and leaned up to deepen the kiss. When it broke apart naturally he rested his head against Chris's chest and they resumed swaying from side to side in time to the music.

They saw the song out just like that, relishing each other's warmth, and when a less familiar tune took its place, Chris let his arms fall away from Phichit and shuffled backwards.

"I have one more surprise for you..."

"Wow," Phichit beamed, "I'm being spoiled and it isn't even Christmas yet!"

Chris walked backwards out of the room, then to the kitchen and upon returning produced a bouquet from behind his back of sunflowers and sunflowers alone.

"You said that you missed the winter Sunflower Blooming Festival back in Thailand because since you went professional you rarely have the time to go back at such a crucial point in the season. So — I thought I could try and bring a little essence of the festival to you."

Every year when he was younger, his family would bundle into the car on a cold December weekend and head out of the city for a day trip to Lopburi. Taking pictures in the sunflower fields with his siblings were some of Phichit's most treasured memories. Now he could almost the crisp air hitting his lungs, see the bright winter sun low in the sky as they ran around playing tag, soft petals and leaves brushing against his arms and face all the way.

Phichit's only mention of the festival had been nothing more than a passing comment, but being as inquisitive and caring as he was, Chris had somehow picked up on the significance of the event to his boyfriend. 

"Maybe it's a dumb suggestion," he said with a light shrug, not flippant or dismissive as much as trying not to act as though he had put a ton of effort into the idea, "but I thought that we could decorate the tree with sunflowers too."

"Oh." Phichit's heart swelled in his chest, a warm tingly feeling spreading from inside out at that beautiful gesture.

"I know that without water, the flowers won't going to last very long, but we can always replace them with fresh ones whenever they start to wilt. I hope that's okay..."

" _Okay?_ Chris, they're amazing, thank you thank you so much!"

Arms open, Phichit jumped across the distance between them and engulfed his boyfriend in a bear hug — Chris's reflexes kicked in and he quickly stuck his hand holding the flowers out away from the embrace so that they wouldn't get crushed between them there and then.

Wearing revealing cropped jumpers and decorating the tree with sunflowers were hardly the most traditional Christmas practices — but who said there was anything traditional about the two of them anyway? They were making their own memories, their own quirky traditions that held the potential to ripple forwards into their future.

Chris untied the bouquet and passed half of the sunflowers over to Phichit. They got straight to work tucking individual stems into the tree to nestle stably between the fir needles, having silently reached the reasonable agreement that Chris would focus on the top half of the tree and Phichit on the bottom.

The next point of order were the fairy lights, of which there were three different kinds that needed to go on the tree.

"These lights are so knotted," whined Phichit, his hands contorted as they tried to untangle one set adorned with multicoloured bulbs.

"Oh, that always happens," Chris told him before adding an empty sigh.

"Here, you hold this end and I'll untangle them from the other end."

As soon as he had a long enough length freed Phichit's whole face broke out into a grin and he ran quick but tight circles around Chris, trapping him by effectively winding the fairy lights around his upper body.

Of course Chris _could have_ resisted but where was the fun in that? So he continued to stand still, a canvas for his Phichit’s art even though he already looked absurd.

The lights were hopelessly tangled all around his body and Phichit soon found the switch to make the lights blink. Golden baubles were then looped over each of Chris's ears like makeshift earrings.

As for the finishing touch — Phichit got up on his tiptoes, stuck the star tree topper on top of Chris's head and, giggling, placed the sweetest of kisses on his frowny, pouting lips.

"Because you're a star."

Chris quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, I'm a tree," he laughed, and Phichit mirrored his smile when he saw how the corners of Chris's eyes crinkled up so beautifully. "What you're saying... is that I'm a tree."

Tapping his chin with a single finger, Phichit regarded his creation closely, like an artist studying the details of his masterpiece.

"Well, you _are_ incredibly tall. Almost as tall as the actual tree, in fact."

"You're so silly."

"Hmm, but you love it."

He did. Not that he was old by most definitions of the word, but retirement had most certainly made Chris feel past his prime, but then there was Phichit... Phichit whose unmatchable vigour had lit a fire under Chris's perfect ass and reacquainted him with the pure delights of youth.

"You know, I wish you had stuck mistletoe over my head instead," he joked, arranging his features into a kind of spurned expression.

With his free hand placed over his chest, Phichit dropped his jaw dramatically in response, eyes bright and wide. "That's shocking and I am _offended_. You don't think I kiss you enough?"

"You're not kissing me right now, so yes."

"Right –" Phichit held up a decisive finger "– then I should remedy that immediately!"

With one hand still around the base of the star and the other cupping Chris's face, Phichit lavished him with the softest, sappiest smooches all over it, getting wonderfully tickled himself by the drag of his skin against Chris's scruff.

Once again, the tree would have to wait.


End file.
